The University of Nebraska State Museum, Soundprint Media Center, Inc. (SMCI), the NIH/NCRR-funded Nebraska Center for Virology, and the American Institute for Biological Sciences working with Carl Zimmer, a nationally recognized science writer, propose an integrated educational media initiative to teach the public about cutting-edge virology research. The project, called World of Viruses, will develop documentaries for public and satellite radio stations that are complemented with a sophisticated libraries, educators, and middle and high school students. Our goal is to educate the public about virology by: 1) Conveying the importance of virology research and clinical trials to diverse people's health, communities, and environments; 2) Creating partnerships between radio stations, virology researchers, public libraries, and educators to give the public access to community resources to learn more about virology, and 3) Interesting the public - especially middle and high school aged youth - in virology careers. We are proposing an integrated package of 15 radio documentaries coupled with 15 eight-minute features and a strong outreach component package designed for public libraries, educators, and middle and high school students. Radio shows will feature prominent virology researchers discussing their real-life work and experiences. The radio programs will be strategically complemented by an innovative informal learning package - one that blends standards- and inquiry-based learning with the latest information technologies. The foundation of this community-based outreach module is a digital package of high resolution images, inquiry-based activities, podcasts, and files accessible via the web. This includes readily downloadable, customizable materials for libraries to use as a special exhibit during the time stations broadcast the programs, for high school and middle school students to directly download materials for integration into their projects and papers, and for educators to incorporate activities about viruses into their programs. This web package also is designed to help public libraries work with 6-12 educators, and the project will provide assistance for stations and libraries to coordinate their efforts. The Public Library Association with over 11,000 members is a partner in this program, as are popular websites already used by middle and high school educators, including the University of California's Understanding Evolution website, the American Institute of Biological Sciences' Action Bioscience.org, and All of the Virology on the WWW. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]